Canon Characters/The Lion King
Characters that appear in The Lion King. Banzai Banzai is a male hyena. He is a member of Shenzi's Clan. Appearance Banzai displays the typical anatomy observed in an adult hyena. He is the closest of the trio to matching the rest of the clan in appearance, having the same body shape, hairless head, and receding black mane. Banzai has black eyes with yellow irises. Personality Banzai's personality contrasts greatly with that of Scar, as he serves as a less intelligent and serious companion. However, when driven by survival needs, such as hunger or power, Banzai can be dangerous, prone to blindly following the orders of others. Voice Actor * Cheech Marin Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Banzai, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Leopon Legacy Ed Ed is is a male hyena. He is a member of Shenzi's Clan. Appearance Ed is a smoky-gray hyena with black ears, black eyebrows, black paws, dark gray spots, a pale gray stomach, a black tail, and crossed, yellow eyes. His ears have notches in them. Personality Ed appears to have a slow mind, shown when he chews on his own leg after a brief scuffle with Banzai. He tends to laugh at inappropriate times often, even laughing at a joke made by Timon and Pumbaa that was directed at him and his partners-in-crime. Voice Actor * Jim Cummings Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Ed, add it to this list. *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Leopon Legacy Mufasa Mufasa 'is Simba's father, Sarabi's mate, Scar's older brother, Ahadi and Uru's eldest son, and King of the Pride Lands. He is the father-in-law of Nala, and the paternal grandfather of Kopa, Kiara, and Kion. Appearance Mufasa is a large, powerful male lion with distinctive golden-yellow fur inherited from his father, Ahadi, which he passes on to his son Simba. He is given broad shoulders and a pronounced jaw to make him seem king-like and the most powerful lion, according to his animators. Personality Despite his strong exterior, Mufasa is kind at heart and playful, showing respect for all the creatures, even those who are perceived as lower than himself. He is not strictly business, often playing games with his majordomo Zazu, and is unafraid of showing affection, as seen when he greets Rafiki with a hug prior to the presentation of Simba. In family life, Mufasa is just as soft-hearted, treating his mate with gentle respect and treating his son fairly, even when the cub deliberately disobeys his parents' instruction. Mufasa's wisdom is reinforced by his eternal bravery, seen from his first tussle with the hyenas to his final stand against a stampede of wildebeests. To Simba, he explains that he is only brave when the situation demands it, showing Mufasa to be rational with courage and level-headed enough to know when interference is needed. If his family is endangered, Mufasa exposes his protective side, ready to throw himself into danger in order to keep those he loves safe. Ultimately, he is willing to sacrifice his life for his family, proving his love to be stronger for his family than for himself. As a grandfather, Mufasa is kind, understanding, and encouraging, always willing to listen to Kion's concerns, and offer helpful advice to boost Kion's spirits. Voice Actors * James Earl Jones (''The Lion King, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar) * Gary Anthony Williams (The Lion Guard) Close Relations * '''Mate: '''Sarabi * '''Son: '''Simba * '''Daughter-in-law: '''Nala * '''Granddaughter: '''Kiara * '''Grandsons: Kopa and Kion * Parents: Ahadi and Uru * Brother: '''Scar * '''Grandson-in-law: Kovu * Granddaughter-in-law: Rani * Grandfather: Mohatu Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Mufasa, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Leopon Legacy *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Pride Rock Chronicles Nala Nala is the daughter of Sarafina, mate of Simba, mother of Kopa, Kiara, and Kion, and the Queen of the Pride Lands. Appearance As a cub, Nala is small and lithe with soft features. Her fur is colored a light tawny, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all paler in contrast. Come young adulthood, Nala looks almost identical to her mother Sarafina. Her body has filled out to become sleeker and stronger, fitting the physique of a practiced hunter. Personality As a cub, Nala is playful, spirited, and spunky. She and Simba are best friends, and the two are nearly inseparable. Unknown to them, they are betrothed at an early age, and both agree that friends marrying each other is too weird once they discover this fact. As a young adult, Nala matures into a determined and assertive young lioness. Simba remarks that her words remind him of his wise father's, albeit in a derogatory manner. In the sequel, Nala has become much more mild-mannered and motherly. She acts as the voice of reason to Simba, who is now being very protective of Kiara, and reminds him that their daughter Kiara would be fine. She also is less judgmental than Simba, and is often able to persuade him to have more faith in their cubs. Voice Actresses * Niketa Calme (cub; The Lion King) * Moira Kelly (adult; The Lion King, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1½) * Laura Williams (cub singing; The Lion King) * Sally Dworsky (adult singing; The Lion King) * Gabrielle Union (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, The Lion Guard) Close Relations * Mate: '''Simba * '''Mother: '''Sarafina ' * '''Father: '''Nala's Father * '''Daughter: '''Kiara' ' * '''Sons: '''Kopa and Kion * '''Son-in-law: '''Kovu * '''Daughter-in-law:' Rani * Mother-in-law: '''Sarabi * '''Father-in-law: Mufasa Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Nala, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Leopon Legacy *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey *The Leopon Legacy Pumbaa Pumbaa is a male warthog. Appearance Pumbaa has a smooth russet red coat with a mane of short black hair sprouting from his head and running down his neck. The tuft of hair at the end of his tail is also black in color. He is a large, well-built animal with a huge, round lower jaw and two ivory-colored tusks protruding from his upper jaw. Pumbaa's nose and inner ears are pink, and his small eyes are black with yellow sclerae. Personality Due to his friendly, loyal, and protective personality, Pumbaa is generally regarded as a very likable character. However, he displays childlike naivety which is sometimes confused for stupidity. He does, in fact, come up with some intelligent plans and insightful ideas, which Timon rapidly claims as his own. Pumbaa is also kind and caring, as shown when he, unlike Timon, takes pity on Simba and is quick to offer his assistance to the young cub. In The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, he jumps into a rather shallow body of water to save a supposedly drowning Kiara and offers assistance to a badly injured Simba, carrying him all the way back to Pride Rock after an unexpected ambush with the Outsiders. In addition, Pumbaa appears to be polite to those who are friendly, as shown when he greets Nala right after Simba introduces him to her, despite the fact that Nala had tried to eat him a few minutes earlier. Notwithstanding, he expects respect from his enemies, which indicates when he attack Banzai after he is addressed on a "pig." Voice Actor * Ernie Sabella Close Relations * Friend: Timon * Adoptive Sons: Simba and Bunga Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Pumbaa, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *The Leopon Legacy Rafiki Rafiki is a male mandrill, He is the Shaman to the Lion King. Appearance Rafiki's pelt is blue-gray, while his underbelly is paler in color. His mane is white. His eyes are black. Personality Not only is Rafiki in tune with the world around him, but he is as wise as his years suggest. From the very beginning, he is shown to be a respected figure, as the animals part before him during Simba's presentation to let him pass. He is also able to recognize a good leader when he sees one, lamenting Scar's rise to power and the death of a noble line of rulers. In recognizing good leadership, Rafiki is able to establish order once more by bringing back a lion of noble blood, convincing him of his own accountability. In doing so, Rafiki establishes himself as one with a good sense of responsibility. As a teacher, Rafiki is calm, knowledgeable and patient with Makini, and is quite proud of her as she learns her duties as the future Royal Mjuzi. Voce Actors * The Lion King: ''Robert Guillaume * ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: Robert Guillaume (speaking and singing) * The Lion King 1½: ''Robert Guillaume * ''The Lion Guard: '' Khary Payton Close Relations * '''Cousins: Jelani, Biba, Karibu, Tonga * Nephew: Nefu Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Rafiki, add it to this list. *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey * The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Leopon Legacy Sarabi Sarabi is the mate of Mufasa and the mother of Simba. She is the Queen of the Pride Lands during Mufasa’s reign, the mother-in-law of Nala, and the paternal grandmother of Kopa, Kiara, and Kion. Appearance In addition to being unusually grand in size, Sarabi sports a distinctive dark pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur on her muzzle, paws, and underbelly. Her nose is also dark, and her ears are rimmed with brown. Like Mufasa, she sports large orange eyes. Personailty Not only is Sarabi gentle and soft-spoken, but she is also a doting mother who is not afraid to tease. Through her son's many kiddish complaints, she keeps a smile on her face, proving herself willing to embarrass him if she believes that she is serving his best interests. Voice Actress * Madge Sinclair Close Relations * Mate: '''Mufasa * '''Son: '''Simba * '''Daughter-in-law: '''Nala * '''Grandsons: Kopa and Kion * Granddaughter: '''Kiara * '''Brother-in-law: Scar * Mother-in-law: '''Uru * '''Father-in-law: '''Ahadi ' * '''Grandson-in-law:' Kovu * Granddaughter-in-law: Rani Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Sarabi, add it to this list. *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey * The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Leopon Legacy Sarafina Sarafina is the mother of Nala, the mother-in-law of Simba, and the maternal grandmother of Kopa, Kiara, and Kion. Appearance Almost identical to her daughter in appearance, Sarafina is long-bodied and lithe with strong limbs and a groomed pelt. Her fur is tawny, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all paler in color. The tip of her nose appears to be a shade paler than her main pelt, with both her upper and lower eye shades being light in color. Her paws are the same color as her primary fur color, and her eyes are apple-green. Personality She can be fairly easygoing with her daughter, but when danger runs rampant, Sarafina is sure to be guiding Nala to safety. Voice Actress * Zoe Leader Close Relations * Daughter: Nala * Granddaughter: Kiara * Grandsons: Kopa and Kion * Son-in-law: Simba * Grandson-in-law: Kovu * Granddaughter-in-law: Rani Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Sarafina, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *The Leopon Legacy Scar Scar is the son of Ahadi and Uru, the former king of the Pride Lands and the brother of Mufasa. Appearance Thin and slender, with sharp features and skinny legs, Scar is the physical opposite of his brother. He is taller than the lionesses in the pride, though shorter than Mufasa. Hus pelt is orange, while his muzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His mane is black. His eyes are green. He bears a scar across his left eye. Personality Scar is devious and cunning, thinking up schemes to secure himself power. He shies away from physical challenges that he knows he cannot win, but will nevertheless fight when he must. He goes to any lengths to achieving what he wants, even allying himself with hyenas, which he finds to be idiotic. He is power-hungry and persistent, but is a poor authority figure, as he cares not for the lands or lionesses he rules. Once he has what he wants, Scar becomes indolent and unwilling to solve the issues ravaging the Pride Lands. He believes that kings may do whatever they like, and has a tendency to blame others when things go wrong rather than accepting the truth. Voice Actors * ''The Lion King-(1994) -'' Jeremy Irons (speaking and partial singing), Jim Cummings (additional singing) * ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride- (1998)-'' Jim Cummings * ''The Lion Guard-(2016-)- ''David Oyelowo Close Relations * Father: '''Ahadi * '''Mother: '''Uru * '''Brother: '''Mufasa * '''Sister-in-law: '''Sarabi * '''Nephew: '''Simba * '''Great-Nephews: '''Kopa and Kion * '''Great-Niece: '''Kiara * '''Niece-in-law: Nala * Grandfather: Mohatu Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Scar, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey *The Leopon Legacy (mention) Shenzi Shenzi is a female hyena. Appearance Shenzi displays the ordinary adult hyena anatomy, standing tall and long-legged but compact and strong. Unlike her companions, her appearance strays from the typical hyena, being noticeably more feminine. Personality Due to her superior intelligence and the fact that she often takes command in more serious situations, she is the leader of the clan of hyenas. Voice Actress * Whoopi Goldberg Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Shenzi, add it to this list. *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Leopon Legacy Simba Simba is the son of Mufasa and Sarabi, the nephew of Scar, and the mate of Nala. He is the father of Kopa, Kiara, and Kion, the son-in-law of Sarafina, and the father-in-law of Kovu and Rani. Appearance Simba resembles both of his parents in different ways. From Mufasa, he inherited his strong build and pelt coloration, as both lions are gold with red manes though Simba's mane is a paler shade of vermilion. From his mother, Simba inherited dark ear rims (though he loses these when he reaches adulthood) and his general facial features, as they are noticeably less square than Mufasa's. As a cub, the tuft at the end of his tail is brown, but come adulthood, it shifts into the same red hue as his mane. His eyes are reddish-brown. His nose is pink, unlike those of his parents. He has relatively small, pointed ears, with darker orange inner ears. As Simba grows older, his fur becomes darker, and his mane becomes more full. Personality As a cub, Simba was playful and always ready for an adventure with his best friend, Nala. He tried to see the best in everyone, even his uncle Scar. At times, he could be a show-off and arrogant, and boasted that he will be the greatest king ever, which often got himself and Nala into danger. In spite of this, he came to see the fault in his actions and always learned from his mistakes. Despite his guilt-ridden conscience, Simba is forced into maturity when he has to face his past, holding himself accountable to the land he once swore to defend. Once accepting of his duties, he becomes a new character, stronger in will than before. Unlike the old Simba, who would rather avoid an argument, this new Simba does not tolerate being bullied and refuses to stand for abuse, being particularly defensive of his mother. When challenged, Simba becomes rough around the edges, determined to have his way and unwilling to stand for compromise. No longer an innocent cub, he is brave when he has to be, standing up for his land and his pride. Once a full-grown adult and a father, Simba has matured to a new level, now totally fixated on his duties as a king and a father. For all his benevolence and inherent goodness, Simba is not without fault, as he is overprotective of his daughter Kiara, willing to break a promise to her in order to keep her safe. In this way, Simba shows that he does not fully respect his daughter, seeing himself as the older and wiser pride member. Voice Actors * Jonathan Taylor Thomas (cub; The Lion King) * Matthew Broderick (adult; The Lion King, singing; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1½) * Cam Clarke (singing; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Rob Lowe (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, The Lion Guard) Close Relations * Mother: '''Sarabi * '''Father: '''Mufasa * '''Paternal Uncle: '''Scar ' * '''Paternal Grandparents: '''Ahadi and Uru * '''Paternal-Great-Grandfather: '''Mohatu' ' * '''Mate: '''Nala' ' * '''Sons: '''Kopa and Kion * '''Daughter: '''Kiara' ' * '''Son-in-law: '''Kovu * '''Mother-in-law: '''Sarafina' ' * '''Daughter-in-law:' Rani Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Simba, add it to this list. *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey * The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Leopon Legacy Timon Timon is a male meerkat. Appearance Tall and thin, Timon is accustomed to digging and scurrying, a lifestyle which has made him into a physically fit tunneler. His fur is pale mahogany, broken only by five darker stripes on his back and cream hair on his underbelly and muzzle. Timon has a dark brown tail tip, ears, and toes, with his round, glossy nose being even darker in color. The hairs on his head are relatively short and scruffy, bright red in color. His eyes are black. Personality Though Timon lives a careless life, he nevertheless is brave and loyal, willing to serve as live bait for a clan of hyenas in order to help his friend Simba. He thinks of things in a relatively practical manner, and has adopted two different young animals only because he believes them to be or have potential to be useful. He rarely leaves the side of his pal Pumbaa, and is willing to risk his life in order to save him. Nevertheless, he has a tendency to dismiss Pumbaa's ideas and then present them as his own. Voice Actors * '''''The Lion King: Nathan Lane * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: Nathan Lane * The Lion King 1½: Nathan Lane * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar: Kevin Schon * The Lion Guard: Kevin Schon Close Relations * Mother: Ma * Uncle: Max * Adoptive Sons: Bunga and Simba Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Timon, add it to this list. *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Leopon Legacy Zazu Zazu is a male hornbill. He serves as the majordomo to the Lion King. Appearance Zazu is a blue red-billed hornbill with a white underbelly and a large, smooth, glossy scarlet and gold beak. His eyelids are sky blue, and he has bushy black eyebrows. Darker blue feathers are present at the tips of his tail and wings, and three individual darker blue feathers stick up from the back of his head. Zazu has large eyes and a small body in comparison to his head. Personality As majordomo to King Mufasa, his proper, dignified, nervous, and easily-rattled personality is the polar opposite in temperament of Simba and Nala. He tends to panic during emergencies, such as the wildebeest stampede. As a youngster, Zazu was incompetent, talkative nuisance, but soon learns to distinguish between what's real news and what's not, though he's not above some gossip. Despite his size, he's rather snobby and looks down on lowlifes, and is not afraid to use his dry, biting wit, and is a very loyal friend and servant to the royal family. However, Zazu also has a joking, somewhat morbid sense of humor that occasionally surfaces. He is proud to serve and report to the ruler of Pride Rock. Voice Actors * Rowan Atkinson (The Lion King) * Jeff Bennett ("The Morning Report"; The Lion King, The Lion Guard) * Edward Hibbert (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1½) Close Relations * Mother: Zuzu Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Zazu, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey *The Leopon Legacy Category:Canon